Integrated antenna units (IAU) where the remote radio unit(s) (RRU) is mounted behind the antenna or inside the antenna are gaining popularity amongst mobile operators. Such an approach yields an aesthetically pleasing antenna with no external jumper cables to link the remote radio unit to the antenna ports, thereby not only reducing installation time but also improving the gain of the system. However, the remote radio unit is frequency band specific and as such, any change in frequency bands would require the mobile operator to add a new antenna to the tower or replace the existing antenna with a new antenna.
Therefore, a need exists for an integrated antenna that can be easily modified, such as by swapping out the remote radio units, and that reduces installation and service time.